Princess' Pool Party
Princess' Pool Party was a CotLI event, running from to and from to =Event Description= Now that the Holidays have come and gone, the Princess has decided it's time to stave off the post-Christmas blues with a vacation. Packing up her pointy hat, she's booked herself on holiday to warmer climes to get away from the winter weather. =New Crusaders= Tier 1 Crusaders Pilot Pam Among Pilot Pam's upgrades, you'll find Focused Teamwork when she's level 50, which buffs herself and one other Crusader by 100%. During recruitment, Pam will turn on the 'seatbelt' warning, depressing the DPS abilities of Crusaders around her in the 'cabin' of the new plane formation reducing their abilities by 90%. What's more, if you don't protect Pam from the deluge of monsters and Pam is killed, your formation is wiped knocking you back to the previous area. Queen Siri Queen Siri brings the ability to increase all female Crusaders power by 100%. During recruitment, Queen Siri asserts her matriarchy on the Crusaders, keeping the males in the formation in check by debuffing them all by 25% for the duration of the flight to area 100. Tier 2 Crusaders Bernard the Bartender Bernard the Bartender shares the same slot as Detective Kaine. He includes some fun formation abilities such as Tips!. This ability has a base 20% chance that you'll receive 20% more gold from an enemy when it's killed. The chance can be increased with other upgrades and gear. At level 400, Bernard unlocks Girl's Night where every female Crusader in the formation adds an additive 20% boost to the Tips! bonus gold. Princess Val the Mermaid Princess Val the Mermaid also packed some fun new abilities. At level 25, she unlocks Royal Blessing. With it, all adjacent Crusaders are healed by 20% per tick, split between the number of affected Crusaders. This is boosted by other upgrades as well. At level 400 her Animal Kingdom ability increases the global DPS by +50% if there are more animal Crusaders than human Crusaders in the formation. =Objectives= There are three additional objectives too. Wing-clipped requires you to get to level 150 without the 'wings' and 'tail' of the airplane formation. Open-bar sees the Crusaders get access to the drink trolley, getting drunk and randomly passing out, canceling out their DPS contribution to the formation and their buffs. Three's A Crowd is just a bit of fun where we limit you to only having three Crusaders in your formation at any one time. Tier 1 Objectives Sunscreens to start :* Pilot Pam occupies a formation slot. :* Pilot Pam periodically reduces DPS of Crusaders in the "Cabin" slots of the formation |Reward T1 = Pilot Pam swaps with Jim the Lumberjack}} Sunscreens to start :* Queen Siri and her butler occupy a formation slot :* Queen Siri reduces the DPS of all male Crusaders |Reward T1 = Queen Siri swaps with King Reginald IV}} :* Costs Sunscreens to start :* The formations "wings" and "tail" slots are clipped |Reward T1 = A Princess' Pool Party Jeweled Chest}} :* Costs Sunscreens to start :* Groups of Crusaders randomly pass out drunk and stop contributing DPS and buffs |Reward T1 = A Princess' Pool Party Jeweled Chest}} :* Costs Sunscreens to start :* Only allowed 3 Crusaders on the field at a time |Reward T1 = A Princess' Pool Party Jeweled Chest}} Tier 2 Objectives Sunscreens to start :* Bernard the Bartender takes up a slot in your formation :* Bernard serves a drink to a random Crusader every 8 seconds, getting them drunk and reducing their DPS and disabling their Formation Abilities for 20 seconds. |Reward T1 = Bernard the Bartender swaps with Detective Kaine}} Sunscreens to start :* Princess Val and her four Mer-Retainers takes up premium slots in the formation |Reward T1 = Princess Val the Mermaid swaps with Prince Sal, the Merman}} :* Costs Sunscreens to start :* Migrating Birds fly at your formation :* The birds insta-gib any Crusader hit in a puff of feathers and blood. Gross! |Reward T1 = A Princess' Pool Party Jeweled Chest}} :* Costs Sunscreens to start :* Only female Crusaders can be used, aside from Bernard, who needs to serve drinks, and Nate, who needs to reset the world. :* The Bush Whacker also tags along |Reward T1 = A Princess' Pool Party Jeweled Chest}} :* Costs Sunscreens to start :* Crusaders earn XP every 60 minutes (not affected by talents), but instead of buffing them, each point of XP reduces their DPS by 50% :* Any Crusaders you keep in your formation for too long will have their DPS reduced to a sliver until you reset! Hurry! |Reward T1 = A Princess' Pool Party Jeweled Chest}} =Achievements= Tier 1 Achievements Recruit Pilot Pam Unlock Pilot Pam by completing the respective objective. Increase the DPS of all Crusaders by 1% Recruit Queen Siri Unlock Queen Siri by completing the respective objective. Increase the DPS of all Crusaders by 1% Ready For Take Off Get a piece of equipment for all three slots of Pilot Pam. Increase the DPS of all Crusaders by 1% Queen's Garments Get a piece of equipment for all three slots of Queen Siri. Increase the DPS of all Crusaders by 1% Sun Blocked Spend 16,500 Sunscreens starting objectives in the Princesses Pool Party campaign. Sunscreen spent on purchasing chests don't count! Increase the DPS of all Crusaders by 1% The requirement was reduced from 17,000 when the event repeated with the additional tier two content. Girl Power Have female Crusaders doing 99.9% of your total DPS (in ares 100 or higher with a full formation) Increase the DPS of all Crusaders by 1% This achievement can be completed before the event is live so it may already be in your list even if you have not completed the event before. Tier 2 Achievements Recruit Bernard the Bartender Unlock Bernard the Bartender by completing the respective objective. Increase the DPS of all Crusaders by 1% Recruit Princess Val the Mermaid Unlock Princess Val the Mermaid by completing the respective objective. Increase the DPS of all Crusaders by 1% Equip Bernard Get a piece of equipment for all three slots of Bernard the Bartender. Increase the DPS of all Crusaders by 1% Equip Princess Val Get a piece of equipment for all three slots of Princess Val the Mermaid. Increase the DPS of all Crusaders by 1% SPF 33,000 Spend 33,000 Sunscreens starting objectives in the Princesses Pool Party campaign. Sunscreen spent on purchasing chests don't count! Increase the DPS of all Crusaders by 1% Windfall Earn 300% extra gold from a monster Increase the DPS of all Crusaders by 1% Category:Campaigns Category:Events Category:Princess' Pool Party Category:Plane Formation